


RR 動機

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 動機

動機都是很單純的，羅伊

好幾次差點暈厥過去，馬斯坦古奮力保持清醒。原來這麼痛，他在心裡想。  
當年自己輕輕彈指就催生的火焰，也曾在她的背上肆虐。  
原來這麼痛，然而她連發出一聲悶哼都沒有。  
他的眼光飄向倒在身畔的部屬身上，已經沒有餘力判斷他的身軀是否仍有呼吸造成的起伏，太安靜了。  
「混帳！哈博克⋯⋯我不許你們每個人都比我早死！」  
再不站起來不行，那個怪物肯定在尋找霍克愛，想像副官也倒在自己身旁的畫面讓恐懼佔據了他的胸口。  
他繼續專注在止血的動作，讓火焰縫合傷口。

他循著槍響的方向移動，並為那個聲音感到欣慰，那表示她還活著，還在戰鬥。  
不曾想，槍聲驟停，涼意爬上他的背脊。  
不可能用槍打贏那個怪物的。  
待他看見自己的副官時，內心油生了兩種極端矛盾的情緒。  
她還活著，太好了！  
但是她快死了⋯⋯她的眼神裡放棄了求生的意志。  
這令他憤怒不已。他不允許，霍克愛現此的赤裸程度，甚於她為傳秘傳時解開自己的衣裳，坦露在自己眼前的時候。他不曾見過她像現在這樣，卸下所有的武裝。  
這一點他絕對不允許。  
他立刻扳動手上的打火石，朝著怪物一次又一次噴發火焰，直到她從此成灰。  
在馬斯坦古失去意識以前，只能看到副官滿是淚水的臉龐⋯⋯  
放鬆心情令他再不能支撐自己的意識，終於暈厥過去。

他做了一個惡夢。  
他夢見自己回到在師傅家中求學那段時光，當他意識到自己身在其中時，原本是感到快樂的。直到他看見年幼的霍克愛的眼神，不復他一直想念的單純與美好，而是冷漠與決絕，就像從軍以後的她一樣。  
他嚇了一大跳，接著從夢中驚醒。發現自己身在醫院，霍克愛坐在身邊，顯然沒有離開過。她的身上佈滿血污，但是少量的包紮痕跡讓他肯定，那應該是自己的血。  
他想和她聊聊夢境，可惜沒有時間，他很快被醫院要求做各項檢查，並且讓霍克愛趁機返家休息。

妳從來都不明白，我的動機為何

「大笨蛋！竟然輕易相信敵人所言！」霍克愛知曉上司此次真的非常憤怒。  
因為自己的誤判，不僅差點害上司送命，甚至無力保護平民，還讓阿爾馮斯保護了自己  
「不要停下來，不要放棄思考，我的背後還要交給妳。」  
「下官遵命！」她腳跟併攏行軍禮，告誡自己不能再犯同樣的錯誤。

「抱歉⋯⋯我要退出了⋯⋯」她驚愕地看向在上司臨床的部屬。  
「我的腳⋯⋯沒有感覺了⋯⋯」霍克愛懷疑自己聽到的。  
她先是愣了一下，接著意識到哈博克不是在開玩笑，並且發現馬斯坦古沈下了臉。  
那是本世紀最漫長的幾秒鐘  
馬斯坦古掀開床被。  
「等等上校！您現在不能移動！」霍克愛下意識想拉住他，卻被他的眼神震懾住了。  
馬斯坦古不發一語，甩上房門。

「妳去看看上校吧？」  
哈博克開口問。  
原本以為馬斯坦古只是前往廁所等地，冷靜過後自會回來。但是已經幾乎過去探視時間，天色越來越暗，仍不見他的蹤影。  
「可是我不能放你一個人在病房，沒有人站崗太危險了⋯⋯」霍克愛擔心地說。  
「沒事的，外面還有憲兵呢。」任誰都看得出來，霍克愛現下根本無心執行護衛任務。  
「身為他的輔佐官，他才是妳主要的護衛對象。」哈博克緊接著說。  
「我去去就回。」

不知道為什麼，她就是可以感受到他，也許是因為氣味或者其他因素。她沒有深究過，但她就是可以。  
霍克愛很快在醫院偏僻大樓的樓梯間找到馬斯坦古，他大汗淋漓坐在階梯上，明顯太過勉強自己。  
「⋯⋯中尉」馬斯坦古沒有轉頭，他也總是能感受得到自己。  
「上校，您該回去了⋯⋯傷口裂開就糟糕了。」她蹲下身子檢視上司腹側的傷口，幸好繃帶沒有滲血的痕跡。  
但是馬斯坦古沒有移動的意願，他認真看著自己副官的臉龐，又想起她放棄求生的表情，想起哈博克說的話⋯⋯  
「中尉⋯⋯」  
「下官在。」  
「妳後悔嗎？」  
霍克愛抬起臉，他沒說後悔什麼，但是她明白他指的是什麼。  
她了解了馬斯坦古方才的慍怒，是在氣自己讓部屬們陷入危難。  
「嗯⋯⋯說實話，說不後悔是騙人的⋯⋯」她伸手輕觸他的傷口。  
馬斯坦古沒有料到她會如此回答，但內心又覺得後悔是應該的，表情複雜了起來。  
「如果我沒有把父親的秘傳交給你，你就能做一個平凡的男人。不需要肩負這麼多責任、不需要自責，也不會受這麼嚴重的傷⋯⋯」語畢，她再度抬起眼與他四目交接。  
他看見她眼神裡的堅強、決絕稍稍褪去，換上了心疼與哀戚。  
馬斯坦古突然覺得心痛幾乎令他無法呼吸。  
『該死的⋯⋯妳根本什麼也不懂⋯⋯』  
他伸手抱緊霍克愛，這突如其來的舉動令她僵直了身體。

妳根本不懂我為什麼選擇這條路。

馬斯坦古到霍克愛家求學時年紀尚輕，他有野心，知道自己絕對不甘於平凡的人生。  
但他從未想過為誰改變或訂立理想，直到他遇見霍克愛。  
師傅終日忙於鍊金術研究，母親早逝的霍克愛在動盪的戰亂時代裡企圖扮演好女兒的角色。師傅的鍊金術研究根本換不了幾個錢，而他的病情需要大量的金錢。  
馬斯坦古不忍心看著她失去母親後再度失去父親。他得知從軍是最快的賺錢方法，於是毅然決然投身軍旅。  
他最想守護的；是莉莎·霍克愛純真的面容。

師傅並不贊同他從軍，甚至要將他逐出師門，所以他扯出了什麼保護國民成為國家的基石等等冠冕堂皇的理由。  
他從沒想過自己幼稚的理想會讓霍克愛動心追隨，更不是希望以此得到師傅的秘傳。  
但是當霍克愛褪去衣裳將她所背負的重量告訴馬斯坦古的那一刻，動機又改變了；這個瘦弱的身軀，究竟是如何挨過這一針一針的刻畫？  
他不得不收下，不得不與她一起背負，更不忍心讓她獨自背負-焰之鍊金術的沈重份量。

研究完成後，他答應霍克愛會回來，請她在這裡等待。  
然而他卻在軍中收到霍克愛來信，說自己的外公在東方司令部，她將投靠至此，從此斷了聯繫。  
他自請調任東方，為的是再度找到她，然而考取國家鍊金術師的他，馬上被迫投入東邊的戰事。  
不曾想她竟進入軍官學校，再次見面，她已不復從前。  
她的眼神改變了⋯⋯  
當她要求他燒毀自己背上的秘傳，馬斯坦古就曾想詢問：  
『妳後悔嗎？』但他終是沒有開口。  
他知道自己讓她走上一條沒有歸途的路，於是動機又改變了，他要帶領著她到權力的巔峰之處，才能徹底改變這個世界，才有機會找回她對於這個世界的純然。

我想守護的，始終是妳

「上校⋯⋯您踰矩了。」霍克愛出聲提醒。  
但他沒有鬆開手，反而傾身親吻她。  
「中尉，我會保護這個國家，也會保護妳。所以忘記這件事，這是命令！」他說完，不給霍克愛搭腔的餘地，再次佔據她的雙唇。  
她感受到他透露出來的焦慮與急切，像是對自己索求著安慰。  
她施力抱緊他，不只是他，她也仍為失去他的可能性恐懼著。  
她回想起那個女人告訴她馬斯坦古已死，心中躁動不已，這驅使她回應著馬斯坦古。  
「下官⋯⋯謹遵號令⋯⋯」好不容易找到一點喘息的空間回覆馬斯坦古。  
語畢，霍克愛馬上又主動吻住他，兩人的呼吸越來越急促，吸氣吐息之間的間隔越發縮短，甚至有些換不過氣。  
於是馬斯坦古改變親吻的地方，沿著霍克愛削瘦的臉龐往下移動，輕含住她的鎖骨，並且施力將她抱起，兩人紛紛撞向牆壁。  
他伸手護住她的後腦，順勢撥開她的髮夾，接著他急切地掀起她的襯衣，搓揉著她渾圓飽滿的胸，並用拇指摩挲著粉櫻色的凸起，又用嘴含住輕啃，種種刺激令霍克愛拱起背部。  
她感覺到自己的臀部線條貼合著他的掌心，無意識的，隨著他的指引抬起大腿，讓他探到機會往前尋見幽深的秘徑。  
「莉莎⋯⋯」他輕喚她的名字。  
這是從軍以來從未發生的事，她沒有辦法回應，口中只來得及發出不成句子的嚶嚀。  
下一刻，她發現馬斯坦古拉住自己的手，往下碰到一團熾熱的能量並示意她握住，她差點燙脫了手。  
她赤褐色的雙眸裡蘊滿水氣，馬斯坦古撩起一綹金色細髮細細親吻著。  
他太高了，於是他捧起她的臀部，準備輕輕放下。霍克愛的背貼著牆，把自己全然交出。她訝然驚覺那炙熱的溫度正抵著自己，一點一點欲突破她的守線，沒有經驗的她痛得咬緊牙關。  
又令他想起當年被自己燒爛背部時的她，她從來不曾在自己面前軟弱，所以你可知道？當他看見她在那個女人面前完全失去武裝的樣子，有多麼心痛。  
他靜止了一小段時間，等待霍克愛適應，抬頭接走她從眼角滑落的淚水，等著她放鬆自己，才開始緩緩動作。  
他也不消詢問她是否還痛，她的一舉一動、一顰一笑，他是再清楚不過了。  
霍克愛感受到他在自己體內忽深或淺地攪動，身體禁不住配合著搖動。  
上司的動作越發猛烈，她開始聽到碰撞與他粗聲喘息的聲音，他感覺意識融化在她的體內，漸漸控制不住自己。  
心心念念著令自己與對方更加瘋狂淪陷，一聲悶哼，他又更加用力撞擊起來，潮水的聲音襲來。  
「上⋯校⋯⋯您的傷口⋯⋯？」  
隨著他的動作越來越大，她開始擔心馬斯坦古的傷口裂開。  
「不礙事，妳只管抱著我。」他的臉就俯在她的胸口。  
他的呼吸令她感到搔癢，扭動起來。馬斯坦古受到刺激，臂膀更是用力圈住霍克愛的纖腰，不讓她有任何錯過自己的一絲縫隙，恨不得把眼前的人揉進自己的身體裡，他心想著。  
霍克愛依言抱緊他的頸肩，好幾次差點因為他汗濕的背抓不住。  
幸好他始終支撐著她。

「真的沒有裂開嗎？」霍克愛俯身細細檢查。  
「沒有，不要擔心。」他扳過副官的身體，讓她靠著自己的肩膀歇息。  
離開這個樓梯間，就必須忘記這件事情，霍克愛知道自己不能成為他的弱點，不能再讓他肩負更多的重量。  
「我沒有後悔。」突然，馬斯坦古開口。  
「幸好妳沒事，莉莎⋯⋯失去妳才會讓我感到後悔。」  
他歛下眼瞼這麼說。  
「下官不會離開，直到地獄盡頭，我都與您相伴。」她閉上眼睛，平靜地開口。  
馬斯坦古偷偷淺嚐她髮間的馨香。  
「好的⋯⋯」寬大厚實的掌心覆上她的，他將手指悄悄滑入她的指縫填滿，她也捲起手指回應他。  
「睡一下吧，天亮以前我們就回去。」他吻了她的額角。  
馬斯坦古知道，他不能對她說出如枷鎖般的三個字。所有的衝動與放縱都必須在這個晚上劃下句點。  
霍克愛再次回應他的親吻，不過只是淺吻他的唇角，接著便退開。  
她知道他不會輕易說出那三個字，但是她更想讓他知道，自己並不亞於他。  
馬斯坦古微笑，摟緊副官，直到她呼吸勻稱了起來⋯⋯  
他想起在伊修瓦爾戰場上對自己說話的休斯。當時的他只是不敢承認自己與他一樣，也為了某人在戰場上出生入死，只是因為不能死去。  
因為有人在等著自己。

動機都是很單純的。


End file.
